The Person's Dream
The Person's Dream is the first episode of Myrefalls. Written by Matt. Summary In the small town of Myrefalls, teenager Lily and her younger brother, Tim, struggle to come to terms with the recent death of their parents. Sydney learns that she is a witch. Meanwhile, Tim treads on a dangerous path of using prescription drugs to ease his pain. The arrival of new student , makes Lily think about romantic possibilities. Though she is unaware about 's mysterious origins as well as his brother. Episode 'Matt’s Voiceover' I don’t think anyone ever really takes it into count what it’s like to have a family. Most people spend about the first 15 years fighting with their parents and wishing for the day they could go off to college and finally be free. If only they knew what it’s like to me then maybe they would cherish every fight more. I’m not much of the emotional type but lately I don’t know…. My feelings have been getting to me so I just have to suck it up and find another way to deal. -Intro- From the top of the building stood Matt as he continued to deface one of the most respected buildings in the entire town. For most of the day and even through the nigh he’d been making his art public display for any and every one to view and now that noon had arrived he’d made his way to the roof where he’d locked himself. When the guards discovered what he had done it wasn’t soon before they were banging at the door. “Almost done” Matt thought to himself as he did one last stroke with the spray can. Just as they broke through the door Matt dropped all of his belongings and made a run for it. “Shit” he shouted as he sprinted across the roof to the other side where there were a set of stairs, but things were different this time as the guards send the other half to block him from escaping. Turning back he ran other to the edge of the building and decided to jump to the other side which he barely accomplished. After regaining his composure Matt made his way for the exit and down the hall. When things seemed to be in the clear Matt took a blow to the face from his teacher and also legal guardian Atticus. “Why aren’t you in my class Mr. Randall” the man asked crouching down besides the boy. But Matt blacked out before he could give a response. Later in the evening Atticus stood as Matt cleaned up the walls of graffiti that he’d spent most of the day painting. For about a few hours the two didn’t speak nor did they share a glance at one another. And when Matt did see, his face all he saw was a cold expression, though it was different from the once he get from others in Matt’s mind they were all the same. “We’re not leaving this spot until this is all cleaned up” Atticus stated in a stern tone. Matt’s face frowned harshly at the statement. Was he serious? Does he expect those words could cause a spark that would motivate me to get done quicker. Suddenly Matt stopped working and turned to the male and stared with such a distaste. “You must have forgotten that there’s no one there waiting for me” he replied. Through he turned back around after such words Atticus felt for him. It was a double edged feeling knowing that both statements were true though never stating him aloud seemed to make it hurt less. With a sigh Atticus removed his shirt and grabbed a paint brush. “What are you doing?” Matt asked. “What does it look like” he smiled, “It’s obvious that you won’t be finished anytime soon so I’ll help you and after we can get something to eat.” Of course Matt wanted to be made at him, even though Atticus had the bigger reason to be upset but the two mutually came to terms that Matt needed help even though he wasn’t ready to say it at that moment. -The Next Day- Matt and Atticus were called into a meeting in regards of his behavior as of late. As they waited Atticus glanced over to see Matt’s demeanor which as always was as stiff and emotionless as ever. But it was all an act even if he wouldn’t admit it Matt was pretty shaken of the thought of being taken from Atticus. At least he hoped so.